3.01 Die zwei Städte/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Der Absturz aus Sicht der Anderen Ein Auge mit blau-grauer Pupille erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Eine Hand zieht aus einer Reihe von CDs in einem Regal eine heraus und legt sie in einen CD-Player. Als die ersten Takte von Petula Clarks Song „Downtown“ erklingen, sehen wir das Spiegelbild einer jungen Frau mit blonden langen Haaren. Sie betrachtet sich im Spiegel, versucht die Tränen von ihren verweinten Wangen zu wischen und sich zu sammeln, nickt im Takt des Songs mit dem Kopf. Doch wenn die Zeile „You can always go Downtown“ ertönt, fängt sie fast wieder zu weinen an. Reißt sich hastig zusammen, atmet tief ein, wirft ihrem Spiegelbild noch einen Blick zu und wendet sich ab. Sie läuft durch ein Apartment, das modern und gemütlich eingerichtet aussieht, stellt noch mehr Stühle um den Wohnzimmertisch herum und ordnet die Kissen auf der Couch. Plötzlich klingt ein Alarm auf, der Rauchmelder. Sie läuft in die Küche und reißt den qualmenden Herd auf, schnappt sich einen Topflappen und zieht ein Blech mit leicht angeschwärzten Muffins heraus, verbrennt sich die zweite Hand und lässt vor Schreck das Blech fallen. Die Muffins rollen über den Küchenboden. Sie lässt sich auf den Boden fallen, schlägt die Hände vors Gesicht und fängt fast wieder an zu weinen. Da klingelt es an der Tür. Hastig wickelt sie ein Tuch um ihre verbrannte Hand und öffnet. Eine ältere Frau steht vor ihr, wirft augenblicklich einen besorgten Blick auf ihre verletzte Hand. Juliet: Ich habe mich verbrannt. Ich wollte Muffins backen. Von draußen klingen Klapper- und Baugeräusche zu ihnen und sie wenden beide die Köpfe dorthin, wo jemand, von dem wir nur die Beine sehen können, am Boden liegt und etwas am Haus repariert. Amelia: Funktioniert die Pumpe immer noch nicht? Arbeiter: noch nur die Beine zeigend Hier wird schwer gearbeitet. Als nächstes sehen wir wieder das Wohnzimmer. Es ist etwas später und auf den vorher leeren Stühlen und der Couch sitzen nun eine Reihe von Leuten und unterhalten sich angeregt. Adam: Das ist ja nicht mal Literatur. Das ist Popcorn. Amelia: Und wieso nicht, Adam? Ich sterbe vor Neugier. Adam: Es hat keine Metaphorik. Das ist religiöser Unsinn in Reinstform. Science Fiction eben. Amelia: Keine Metaphorik? Adam: Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Ben nicht hier ist. Juliet: Wie war das, bitte? Adam: Der Gastgeber sucht das Buch aus, ich weiß, Juliet. Aber mal ehrlich, so etwas würde er nicht mal auf dem Klo lesen. Juliet: [Etwas schnippisch] Hör zu, Adam, die Gastgeberin bin ich und ich habe dieses Buch ausgesucht, weil es zufälligerweise mein Lieblingsbuch ist und es gefällt mir außerordentlich gut, dass du damit nichts anfangen kannst. [Amelia schmunzelt ihr zu. Doch Adam ist entsetzt.] Entschuldige, dass ich so tief gesunken bin, dass ich etwas aussuche, was Ben nicht gefällt. Wie dumm von mir, immer noch zu glauben, dass der freie Wille existiert und dass du... Plötzlich fängt das Haus um sie herum an zu wackeln, fast als würde ein Erdbeben über sie hereinbrechen. Gläser, Teller und Tassen klappern, ein Hut fällt von der Wand, eine Lampe kippt um. Juliet: Stellt euch in die Türrahmen. In die Türrahmen. Sie alle springen auf, stellen sich unter die Türrahmen und warten, bis das Schütteln verebbt. Dann stürzten sie zur Tür und ins Freie hinaus. Dort laufen aus anderen Häusern ringsum ebenfalls die Bewohner zusammen. Es sieht aus wie eine kleine Siedlung mit niedlichen gelbgestrichenen Häusern. Der Mann, der an Juliets Haus gearbeitet hat, rappelt sich ebenfalls auf... es ist Ethan. Aus einem der anderen Häuser kommt der Mann, den wir alle als Henry Gale kennen. Er sieht völlig anders aus, trägt ein gestreiftes Hemd und Leinenhosen. Läuft wie all die anderen Einwohner suchend über den Rasen und sieht nach oben in die Luft hinauf. Dann plötzlich ertönt ein dröhnendes Summen. Ein Flugzeug taucht am fast blauen Himmel auf, zerbricht vor ihren erstaunten Augen in der Luft in zwei Teile und stürzt ab. Ein Bruchstück rechts, das andere links. Henry hält zum Schutz vor der Sonne seine Hand über die Augen. Überlegt einen Moment. Ehe er sich umwendet. Henry Gale: Goodwin! Da steht Goodwin vor einem der Häuser, kommt sofort angelaufen. Henry Gale: Hast du gesehen, wo das Heck gelandet ist? Goodwin: Ja, wahrscheinlich im Wasser. Henry Gale: Wenn du rennst, bist du in einer Stunde dort... Auch Ethan kommt herbei. Henry Gale: Ethan, mach dich auf dem Weg zum Wrack. Es könnte sein, dass es Überlebende gibt. Wenn ja, mischt euch unter sie, als Passagiere. Ihr steht unter Schock, denkt euch ne Geschichte aus, wenn sie fragen und wenn nicht, erzählt ihr nichts, ihr hört zu, lernt und lasst euch auf nichts ein. Ich will in drei Tagen Listen haben und jetzt geht! Goodwin und Ethan laufen los. Henry bemerkt Juliet, die ganz in der Nähe steht, die Arme vor einem Steven King Buch vor der Brust verschränkt. Er geht zu ihr, sieht auf das Buch hinunter, dann sie an. Henry Gale: Aus dem Buchclub bin ich wohl draußen.. Sie sieht nicht sonderlich begeistert aus, fast besorgt statt dessen. Die Kamera weicht zurück, gibt mehr und mehr den Blick auf die kleine Siedlung frei. Zu sehen sind viele kleine gelbe Häuser, dazwischen Bäume, Rasen, sogar ein Pavillon, alles hübsch eingebettet zwischen hohen grünen Bergen wie in einem Kratertal. Mitten auf der Insel. Rückblick Auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Wagens liegen ein Pager, eine Zeitung mit Kreuzworträtsel und ein Ausweis, „Moonlight Serenade“ spielt im Autoradio. Dann greift eine Hand nach einem Kaffeebecher. Es ist Jacks. Er sitzt bei heruntergelassenem Fenster am Straßenrand und beobachtet eine Gruppe Kinder auf einem Schulhof. Sarah taucht zwischen ihnen auf, dazu ein Mann mit einem großen Zeichenblock und Zeichenausrüstung unter dem Arm. Er beobachtet, wie sie sich beide unterhalten, wie sie lachen, so vertraut wirken. Sarah: [bringt zwei Kinder auf den Schulhof] Kuck mal, deine Mama ist schon da. [zu dem Mann] Hallo. Oh, dir fällt da was runter. Schön, dass du da bist, ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen. Mann: Was denn? Sarah: [flüstert ihm ins Ohr] Ich hab mich endlich getraut... Mann: Das ist ja toll. Beide lachen vergnügt. Jack sieht nicht begeistert aus. Inselabschnitt Jack wacht mit einem Ruck auf. Um ihn herum ist es fast dunkel, ein Raum mit dicken Wänden, seltsam grün schimmerndem Licht, in der Mitte ein Metalltisch, auf dem er liegt. Hastig setzt er sich auf, schnappt nach Luft, fährt sich erschöpft mit der Hand über das Gesicht, bemerkt ein Pflaster in seiner Armbeuge und reißt es herunter. Jemand hat ihm Blut abgenommen. Er versucht, sich zu orientieren, bemerkt eine Tür an einer der Wände mit einem Riegel davor, geht dort hinüber und versucht sie zu öffnen. Doch nichts passiert. Er läuft weiter, bemerkt eine alt aussehende Sprechanlage, versucht den Knopf zu drücken. Aber auch dort rührt sich nichts. Erschöpft stützt er sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab und senkt den Kopf. Plötzlich bemerkt er Licht. Und eine Tür, durch die es fällt. Eine offene Tür, etwas weiter links von ihm. Mit festen raschen Schritten geht er darauf zu und prallt heftig gegen eine Glaswand. Die offene Tür ist hinter dieser Wand. Für ihn unerreichbar. Er tastet sich an der Glaswand entlang, versucht sie mit seinen Füßen einzutreten. Doch es klappt nicht. Schließlich gibt er das auf, fängt statt dessen an zu rufen. Jack: Kate! Kate! Kate, kannst du mich hören?! Kate! Keine Antwort. Wasser plätschert auf den Kachelboden eines Duschraums. Kate liegt auf dem Boden, kommt gerade mühsam zu sich. Das erste, was sie sieht, ist der Wasserstrahl und dahinter ein paar dunkle Schuhe und blaue Jeans. Als sie bemerkt, daß diese Beine zu Mr. Friendly (Tom) gehören, setzt sie sich rasch auf. Tom: Raus aus den Federn, Kate. Er lächelt. Sie befinden sich in einer Art Umkleideraum mit kleinen abgeteilten Duschbereichen und mindestens einer Wand mit Spinden. Kate fällt es schwer, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und sie stützt sich an einer der mannshohen Trennwände ab. Kate: Wo bin ich hier? Tom: Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich darauf antworten werde? Kate: Wo sind Sawyer und Jack? Tom: Ich mach dir'n Vorschlag. Erstmal gönnst du dir ne schöne heiße Dusche. Um richtig wach zu werden, um frisch und munter den neuen Tag zu beginnen. Er geht an ihr vorbei, greift nach etwas. Tom: Hier ist ein sauberes Handtuch, Shampoo, Seife... Kate: [Abwehrend] Sie werden auf keinen Fall zusehen wie ich dusche. Tom lacht. Tom: Kate... du bist nicht mein Typ. Damit geht er und lässt sie allein. Kate sieht sich um, nervös und verwirrt. Hinter Tom klappt die Tür zu. Kate bemerkt an ihrem Arm ein Pflaster, ebenfalls vom Blutabnehmen, und reißt es ebenfalls herunter. Draußen im Dschungel steht ein großer alter Käfig, wie aus einem Zoo, mit dicken Stangen umringt von Grün. Dort liegt Sawyer auf dem Boden und kommt langsam zu sich. Er sieht auf, bemerkt die Käfiggitter, etwas dahinter ein mehrstöckiges Haus und eine Art Tunnel mit dem Dharmalogo darauf. Ihm gegenüber gibt es einen weiteren Käfig. Und darin sitzt ebenfalls jemand. Ein Mann, Karl, mit schwarzgelockten Haaren, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hat. Sawyer: Hey. [Der Mann sieht zu ihm hinüber, antwortet jedoch nicht] Wo sind wir? Wer zum Teufel bist du? [Keine Antwort. Sawyer wird grimmig] Redest du nicht mit mir? Hast du etwa was Wichtigeres zu tun? Sawyer läuft in seinem Käfig herum, sieht um sich, bemerkt einen großen roten runden Schalter an einer Betonwand. In diesem Schalter sind wie unter Plexiglas ausgelegt eine weiße Gabel und ein Messer zu sehen, unter dem Schalter gibt es eine Schüttvorrichtung, daneben ein altes dünnes Rohr und ein Becken. Überall im Kafig gibt es zudem noch andere verschiedene Hebel und Vorrichtungen. Sawyer starrt den roten Schalter an und drückt schließlich drauf. Eine Stimme schallt daraus: „Warnung!“ Sawyer drückt noch mal drauf. Und wieder sagt die Stimme: „Warnung!“ Trotzdem streckt Sawyer noch einmal die Hand nach dem roten Schalter aus. Karl: Ich würd das lieber nicht tun. Sawyer: Ich lass es dich wissen, wenn ich deinen Rat brauche. Sawyer drückt den Schalter und bekommt einen heftigen Stromschlag, der ihn quer durch den Käfig gegen das Gitter schleudert. Sawyer: Verdammte Scheiße! Karl: Ich hab's ja gesagt. Sawyer liegt noch am Boden und verzieht vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. In Jacks Zelle gibt es eine kleine Kamera oben an einer Wand, in der ein rotes Licht blinkt. Von der Decke hängt eine Kette herunter. Jack, die Hände noch immer an die Glaswand gepresst, wendet sich ab, geht zu der Kette und beginnt, daran zu reißen. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Stimme: Hör auf damit. Jack hält inne, sieht sich um, woher die Stimme gekommen sein mag und bemerkt eine Frau in der offenstehenden Tür auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand. Es ist Juliet. Sie kommt langsam durch die Tür, lächelt fast. Juliet: Hallo, Jack. Ich bin Juliet. Jack starrt sie an. Rückblick Jack tritt an die Rezeption eines großen Bürogebäudes Jack: Guten Tag, ich bin Jack Shephard. Ich bin hier wegen meiner... Sarah: Wo ist dein Anwalt? Er fährt herum, findet Sarah direkt hinter ihm auf einer Couch sitzen. Er geht zu ihr hinüber, lächelt, setzt sich neben sie, wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Jack: Du siehst gut aus. Sarah: Wo ist dein Anwalt? Jack: Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen. Sarah... [Er lacht nervös. Sarah ist sichtlich schockiert. Er sieht sie immer wieder an, wirkt verlegen und hilflos.] Es tut so mir leid... dass ich uns... hierher gebracht hab.. Sarah antwortet nicht. Jack: Ich... ich weiß, dass ich... Da klingelt Sarahs Handy. Hastig holt sie es hervor und wendet sich dann ab. Sarah: Entschuldige, bitte. Es tut mir leid... [Sie geht ein paar Schritte beiseite, spricht verhalten. Jack lässt sie nicht aus den Augen] Ja? Äh... nein, nein noch nicht. Er ist grade gekommen. [Sie hört kurz zu, lacht dann. Jack sieht sie immer noch unverwandt an.] Ich ruf dich an, wenn ich fertig bin. Als sie auflegt, wendet Jack den Blick ab. Sarah kommt zurück zur Couch und setzt sich neben ihn. Jack sieht auf den Boden hinunter. Sarah: Jack, ich versuche das so deutlich wie möglich zu formulieren.. Jack: Wie heißt er? Sarah: Jack, hör auf damit. Jack: Ich höre nicht auf damit. Ich werde dich immer wieder fragen, bis du darauf antwortest.. Sarah: Ich frage dich auch nicht, mit wem du deine Zeit.. Jack: Du wirst mir auf der Stelle sagen, wie er heißt. Ich will wissen... wer es ist. [Sarah antwortet nicht.] Hör zu, du kannst alles haben... die Autos, das Haus, ganz egal. Ich will... Ich will nur wissen, wie der Typ heißt... der mit meiner... der mit meiner Frau zusammen ist. Sarah starrt ihn immer noch an, antwortet immer noch nicht. Und steht schließlich schweigend auf und geht. Inselabschnitt In seinem Käfig irgendwo auf der Insel reißt Jack immer noch an der Kette. Juliet tritt an die Glaswand heran und dreht an der Lautsprechanlage. Juliet: Jack, kannst du mich da drin hören? [Er zerrt weiter an der Kette] War das ein "Ja"? Jack: Wo sind meine Freunde? Juliet: Komm erst mal von dem Tisch runter. Jack: Ich soll von dem Tisch runter? Komm doch rein und hol mich runter. Juliet: Wenn du dich unterhalten willst, würde ich das gern.. Jack: Ich will wissen, wo meine Freunde sind!! Juliet: Ich sag es dir... wenn du die Kette loslässt. Jack: Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Juliet: Ich halte dich nicht für bescheuert, Jack. Ich halte dich für dickköpfig. Jack wirft ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. Und fängt wieder an, an der Kette zu reißen. Juliet beobachtet ihn mit einem fast nachsichtigen Lächeln. Zurück zu den Duschräumen. Kate tritt in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus der Dusche heraus und bemerkt, dass ihre Sachen nicht mehr dort sind, wo sie sie zuvor abgelegt hatte. Verwirrt sieht sie um sich. Ruft. Kate: Hey! Wo sind meine Sachen?! Niemand antwortet. Sie hält das Handtuch fest um sich geschlungen und blickt sich besorgt um, entdeckt einen etwas geöffneten Spind mit einem Zettel an der Tür auf dem steht: „Trag dies“. Als sie die Spindtür öffnet, kommt darin ein helles geblümtes Sommerkleid zum Vorschein. Verwundert zieht sie es heraus und starrt es fassungslos an. Nachdem sie das Kleid angezogen hat, betrachtet sie kritisch und angespannt ihr Spiegelbild. Tom taucht plötzlich auf und lässt ein anerkennendes Pfeifen bezüglich ihres Aussehens hören. Kate verzieht das Gesicht. Er lächelt. Tom: Na komm, Kate. Er wartet schon. Tom und drei bewaffnete Männer eskortieren Kate in ihrem Sommerkleid einen schmalen Weg entlang, der zum Strand hinunter führt. Dort, dicht am Ufer, sitzt Henry an einem reich gedeckten Tisch unter einem Palmenblätterdach wie in einem Pavillon. Kate ist äußerst angespannt. Henry jedoch lächelt, steht sogar auf und schiebt den Stuhl für sie zurecht. Als sie sich setzt, bemerkt sie neben verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten auf der weißen Tischdecke ein paar Handschellen neben ihrem Teller. Sie schluckt. Henry Gale: Bedauerlicherweise muss ich dich bitten, sie anzulegen. Kate: Und wenn ich das nicht tue? Henry Gale: Dann kriegst du nichts von dem Kaffee. Er greift nach der French Press und schmunzelt. Kate starrt ihn an, rührt sich einen Moment lang nicht. Und greift dann nach den Handschellen. Henry schenkt unterdessen ihr und sich Kaffee ein, wirft ihr einen Blick zu, dann den Handschellen. Henry Gale: Noch etwas enger. [Kate starrt ihn nur an.] Bitte. Und sie lässt die Handschellen enger zusammenschnappen. Unbehelligt und ganz gelassen beginnt Henry zu frühstücken. Kate: Wo befinden sich Sawyer und Jack? Henry Gale: Was ist das mit Sawyer? Kate: Was ist was mit Sawyer? Henry Gale: Du hast als erstes nach ihm gefragt.. "Wo befinden sich Sawyer und Jack?" Kate: Du weißt nichts von mir. Henry Gale: Natürlich nicht. Kate: Wann krieg ich meine Sachen wieder? Henry Gale: Wir haben sie verbrannt. Kate: Warum hat man mich hergebracht? Wieso musste ich dieses Kleid anziehen? Wieso zwingst du mich, mit dir zu frühstücken? Henry lehnt sich zurück und holt einmal tief Luft. Henry Gale: Ich wollte, dass dir der Anblick des Wassers etwas Trost spendet, Trost, dass deine Freunde auf dasselbe Meer hinausblicken.. Du solltest dich wie eine Dame fühlen, deswegen das Kleid.. Du solltest dein Essen mit einer echten Gabel genießen, ganz zivilisiert.. Ich wollte, dass alles so geschieht, damit du etwas Schönes hast, eine Erinnerung. Es ist nämlich so Kate.. die nächsten zwei Wochen werden ziemlich unerfreulich für dich. Kate starrt ihn entsetzt an. Rückblick Jack sitzt in seinem Büro im Krankenhaus und telefoniert. Jack: Ja, hallo äh... ich hab eine Frau im Zug kennengelernt... Sarah... und, äh, sie hat ihr Telefon im Zug vergessen, ich kenn nicht mal ihren Nachnamen, jedenfalls war diese Nummer in ihrem Telefon gespeichert und da hab ich mich gefragt.. [Er unterbricht sich.] Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. Vergessen Sie es. Und legt auf. In der offenen Tür steht sein Vater. Christian: Hallo. Jack: Ich brauch noch ne Minute, Dad. [Doch Christian kommt näher an den Schreibtisch heran. Jack wird ungeduldiger.] Ich sagte, ich brauch noch eine Minute. Christian deutet auf die Liste mit Telefonummern auf Jacks Schreibtisch. Christian: Was hast du da? [Jack antwortet nicht, den Telefonhörer immer noch in der Hand.] Wieso rufst du alle Leute an, die in Sarahs Telefon gespeichert sind? Jack: [Wählt eine weitere Nummer.] Weil er dabei ist. Christian sieht ihn an. Sagt einen Moment lang nichts. Dann streckt er die Hand aus und unterbricht Jacks Verbindung Christian: Hör damit auf, Jack. Es ist vorbei. Doch Jack beginnt wieder zu wählen. Jack: Es ist erst vorbei, wenn ich seinen Namen kenne.. wenn ich weiß, wo er arbeitet, wo er wohnt, wann sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst haben.. Ich will wissen, was so besonders an ihm ist. Da klingelt Christians Handy. Er zieht es aus der Tasche, klappt es auf. Jack, den Hörer in der Hand, starrt ihn an. Christian erstarrt für einen Moment mit dem Handy in der Hand. Dann klappt er es wieder zu und lässt es zurück in seine Kitteltasche gleiten. Jack steht auf. Jack: Wieso hat Sarah dich angerufen, Dad? Christian: [Sieht ihn an, wirkt bestürzt.] Ich denke, es wäre am Besten für dich, das ruhen zu lassen. Jack: Wieso hat sie dich angerufen?! Christian: Weil sie in furchtbarer Sorge war.. um dich. Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: [brüllt] Ich will von dir wissen, und zwar ganz genau, wieso sie dich angerufen hat. Christian: Sie hatte Angst, dass du ihr entgleiten würdest, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst.. Jack: Meine Kontrolle ist wohl nicht das Problem.. Christian: Das ist genau das, was passiert, Jack! Jack wendet sich ab, läuft haltlos im Zimmer auf und ab. Christian beobachtet ihn. Christian: Ich glaube, dass ich genug Erfahrungen mit Obsessionen gemacht habe.. Jack: [Kommt wieder auf ihn zu, fast spöttisch] Nein, du bist ein Alkoholiker! Das hat nichts mit Obsessionen zu tun. Christian starrt ihn an, sprachlos, nickt dann und wendet sich ab. Dreht sich in der Tür noch einmal um. Christian: Lass es ruhen, Jack. Er geht und Jack starrt ihm außer sich hinterher. Inselabschnitt In seinem Käfig tropft Wasser aus einem dünnen Rohr. Jack versucht es, mit dem Mund aufzufangen, doch schon nach den ersten Tropfen spuckt er es wieder aus, hustet und keucht. Die alte Lautsprechanlage gibt ein Geräusch von sich. Jack starrt sie an, geht näher, lauscht, brüllt die Anlage dann an. Jack: Was?! Falls Sie versuchen, mir was zu sagen, ich verstehe nichts! Da klingt ihm die Stimme seines Vaters daraus entgegen: „... lass es ruhen, Jack...“ Jack taumelt schockiert zurück, starrt die Anlage an. Plötzlich geht Licht an. Jack fährt herum und sieht Juliet hinter der Glaswand, wo sie gerade den Lichtschalter umgelegt hat, mit einem Tablett in der Hand. Darauf steht eine Flasche Dharma-Wasser und ein Teller mit einem Sandwich. Juliet: Du hast sicher Hunger.. Ich hab was für dich gemacht. Jack starrt sie nur an. Juliet: Ich hab mir das so gedacht: Du setzt dich da hin, an die Seite gegenüber der Tür, mit dem Rücken zur Wand.. Ich öffne die Tür und stelle das Essen ab. Kann ich dir so weit vertrauen, Jack? Er starrt sie an, schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Jack: Ich will euer Essen nicht. Juliet: Das Sandwich ist wirklich lecker... Jack: [Brüllt] Ich will, dass ihr dem Kerl, der versucht über die Sprechanlage mit mir zu reden sagt, dass er aufhören soll! Ihr Blick wird fast mitleidig, ihre Stimme gleichbleibend ruhig, fast sanft. Juliet: Vielleicht bist du hungriger, als du denkst. Die Sprechanlage geht seit Jahren nicht. Jack reagiert nicht darauf, deutet auf etwas hinter ihr. Jack: Wofür ist der? Dieser Knopf... wofür ist der? Juliet: Der ist für den Notfall. Jack: Wer überwacht mich? Juliet: Setzt du dich jetzt gegen die Wand? Ich würde gerne die Tür öffnen, das hier... [Sie wirft einen Blick auf den Teller herunter, darauf liegt ein in vier Stücke geschnittenes Käsesandwich mit Zahnstocherspießen in jedem Teilstück.] ...kommt direkt aus der Pfanne. Jack: Iss es selber. Er wendet sich ab, beginnt unruhig im Käfig auf und abzulaufen. Juliet wendet sich ebenfalls ab, stellt das Tablett auf einen nahen Tisch, nimmt nur den Teller wieder herunter und wendet sich damit wieder der Glaswand zu. Juliet: Was bist du, Jack? Was bist du von Beruf? Jack: [Spöttisch.] Ich-ich bin Gerichtsvollzieher. Wenn jemand seine Rechnungen nicht mehr bezahlen kann, dann-dann geh ich zu ihm und pfände seinen Besitz. Ich arbeite gern mit Menschen, ich liebe meinen Beruf. Juliet: Bist du verheiratet? Jack: Nein. [Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, geht weiter auf und ab.] Nein, das war nie was für mich. Was ist mit dir? Was ist deine Aufgabe, außer Sandwiches zu machen? Juliet: Ich mache sie gar nicht. Ich stecke die Zahnstocher hinein. Er sieht sie an, sieht ihr amüsiertes Lächeln. Lacht ebenfalls kurz auf. Und wendet sich ab. Setzt sich auf die Metallplattform. Juliet: Als das Flugzeug abgestürzt ist, von wo seid ihr da losgeflogen? Jack sieht sie an. Und für einen langen Moment sagt er kein Wort. Sieht sie nur an, wirkt nicht mehr spöttisch und aufgebracht, sondern erschöpft und niedergeschlagen. Jack: Sydney. Juliet: Was hat dich nach Sydney geführt? Jack: Ich wollte meinen Vater nach Hause bringen. Juliet: Warum musstest du dafür nach Australien fliegen.. Jack: Weil er dort gestorben ist. Juliet: Das tut mir leid. Jack: [Lacht spöttisch] Ja. Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Danke. Juliet: [Sanft] Du kannst mir vertrauen, Jack. Ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Und wieder sieht er sie lange schweigend an. Fast als suche er nach Beweisen, ihr wirklich vertrauen zu können. Steht auf, geht zur Glaswand hinüber und bleibt direkt vor ihr stehen. Jack: [Leise.] Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich? Juliet antwortet nicht, sieht ihn nur an, wendet sich dann ab, beißt in das Sandwich hinein, und geht. Sawyer versucht in seinem Käfig das knifflige Spiel mit all den Hebeln und Knöpfen zu lösen, versucht gleichzeitig einen oben angebrachten Hebel zu ziehen und auf einen Schalter zu treten. Es gelingt nicht, der Abstand ist zu groß. Der Gefangene im gegenüberliegenden Käfig, steht an seinen Gittern. Karl: Hey! Sawyer fährt herum. Doch nur kurz. Versucht sich weiter an dem Hebel. Karl: Hey, wie weit ist euer Camp entfernt? Sawyer: Redest du auf einmal mit mir, Chachi? Karl: Wo haben sie euch gefangen? Wie lange wart ihr unterwegs? Ein Tag? Zwei Tage? Und was sind das für Menschen, die noch im Flugzeug waren? Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Oh, die sind sehr sympathisch. [Während er wieder und wieder versucht, das System auszuknobeln, macht sich Karl daran, das Vorhängeschloss zu seinem Käfig zu knacken.] Als uns einer von euch besuchen kam, hat ihn unser Iraker gefoltert. Mich hat er auch gefoltert. Aber was soll's.. ihr könnt eh nichts anderes. Als er das nächste Mal zu Karl hinüberblickt, steht dessen Käfigtür offen. Über einen Lautsprecher schrillen die Worte: „Testperson flieht! Testperson flieht!“ durch die Stille. Dann plötzlich taucht Karl direkt vor Sawyers Käfiggitter auf. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Karl: Hey! Sawyer: Wie bist du da rausgekommen? Er antwortet nicht, doch macht sich auch an Sawyers Schloss zu schaffen und knackt es ebenfalls. Deutet ihm eine Richtung an und will selbst losrennen. Karl: Renn in die Richtung! Sawyer: Wart'ne Sekunde! Karl: Renn in diese Richtung! Karl verschwindet. Und Sawyer tritt aus dem Käfig, verwirrt zuerst, doch dann rennt er los, ziellos, denn überall sind Käfige und Gebäude, dazwischen dichtes Dschungelgrün und immer wieder Gitter. Irgendwann bleibt er stehen, versucht sich zu orientieren. Plötzlich taucht Juliet zwischen den Büschen auf. Juliet: Hey. Sawyer fährt zu ihr herum, betrachtet sie verwirrt. Sie lächelt, zückt ein kleines Gerät aus ihrem Hosenbund und schießt einen Pfeil auf Sawyer ab. Er trifft ihn am Hals und Sawyer geht zuckend und vor Schmerz stöhnend zu Boden. Gleich darauf wird er von Tom und einem weiteren Mann zurück in seinen Käfig gezerrt und hineingeworfen. Als er zu sich kommt, steht Juliet vor den Gittern, betrachtet ihn als wäre er ein interessantes Spielzeug. Tom zerrt Karl herbei, presst sein Gesicht gegen die Gitterstäbe. Karls Nase und Lippe sind blutverschmiert. Tom: Sag es. [Er schubst ihn härter gegen die Gitter.] Sag es, Karl. Karl: Ich möchte... mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich in meine Flucht mit reingezogen habe. Sawyer, noch immer am Boden, starrt ihn fassungslos an. Tom schleppt Karl weg. Juliet und der zweite bewaffnete Mann folgen. Sawyer starrt ihnen nach. Jack sitzt auf dem Metalltisch in seiner Zelle, starrt vor sich hin, hat Mühe, die Augen offenzuhalten. Auf der anderen Seite der Glaswand öffnet sich knarrend und quietschend die Tür und Juliet kommt wieder mit einem Teller und einer Wasserflasche herein. Für einen Moment bleibt Jacks Blick an dem gefüllten Teller hängen. Juliet: Dieses Mittel, mit dem wir dich außer Gefecht gesetzt, haben hat eine sehr ernste Nebenwirkung.. Dehydratation. Wahrscheinlich tut dir dein Kopf weh und dein Hals fühlt sich rauh an und wenn du nicht schnell wieder was isst oder was trinkst, wirst du Halluzinationen kriegen. Jack wendet den Blick wieder ab. Jack: Bist du Ärztin, hm? Juliet: Nein, ich bin Gerichtsvollzieherin. [Sie schmunzelt. Und auch Jack lacht kurz, doch bitter und erschöpft.] Es gibt keine Bedingungen, du musst nicht mal auf meine Fragen antworten. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als dich mit dem Rücken gegen diese Wand zu setzen, damit ich die Tür öffnen, den Teller mit dem Essen hinstellen und wieder gehen kann. [Jack rührt sich nicht. Sieht sie nicht an. Starrt vor sich hin. Ihre Stimme wird sanfter, mitfühlend.] Ich verstehe, dass es dir wie Aufgeben vorkommt. Du denkst du hast verloren, wenn du irgend etwas tust, worum ich dich bitte, aber so ist es nicht. Ich will nur, dass du isst. Er sieht sie an. Lange und schweigend. Dann wieder weg. Juliet: Also, was sagst du? Er sagt nichts. Bleibt sitzen. Einen Moment noch. Dann gibt er nach, rutscht von dem Tisch herunter, schleppt sich in die der Tür gegenüberliegenden Zimmerecke und setzt sich dort auf den Boden. Juliet: Ich danke dir, Jack. Sie wendet sich um und verschwindet mit dem Essen durch die Tür. Rückblick Jack und eine Krankenschwester stehen an einem Patientenbett und besprechen dessen Behandlung. Im Hintergrund ist Christian auf dem Flur zu sehen, der sich mit zwei anderen Kollegen unterhält. Jack: [Zur Schwester] Nehmen Sie den Epiduralkatheter heraus, bereiten Sie die PCA vor. Er bemerkt seinen Vater auf dem Flur, sieht, wie er sich mit den Kollegen unterhält. Christian: ...ja, da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung, mmhmm... Sieht, wie er einen Anruf seines Handys beantwortet. Schwester: [zu Jack] Glauben Sie, dass er mit den Schmerzmitteln klarkommen wird? Er ist zu sehr von seinem Vater und dessen Telefonat abgelenkt, um sie zu hören. Christian: Hallo?... Wie geht es denn so? [lacht] Natürlich können wir uns nachher sehen. [lacht wieder] Gut, und du?... Das ist ja wunderbar... Schwester: [zu Jack] Dr. Shephard? Jack hört sie nicht. Christian wendet sich mit dem Handy noch am Ohr ab und geht den Flur hinunter. Christian: ...Schön, bis dann. Er klappt sein Handy zu. Gleich darauf sehen wir Christian vor einem Hotel vorfahren. Jack ist dicht hinter ihm, geht ihm nach, folgt ihm in das Hotel bis zu einem kleinen Versammlungsraum. Als die Tür hinter Jack zuschlägt, sieht Christian auf. Christian: [Überrascht] Jack? Jack: Gib mir sofort dein Handy. Christian: Wa-was? Jack: Ich will es sehen. Auf der Stelle. Christian: [Gedämpft] Weißt du, wo wir hier sind, Jack? Ich meine, sieh dich doch mal um, bitte. Jack sieht sich um, sieht Leute in einem Kreis sitzen, fährt wieder seinen Vater an. Jack: Gib mir das Telefon. Christian: Könnten wir das bitte später klären? Leiterin: Sie sind sicher Jack. Er fährt herum, starrt sie an. Leiterin: Wieso nehmen Sie sich nicht einfach einen Stuhl und setzen sich? Teilnehmer: [im Hintergrund] Ist das sein Sohn? Der, von dem er immer spricht? Teilnehmerin: [im Hintergrund] Ja.. ja, ich glaube schon... Jack: [zur Leiterin] Sie... Sie kennen mich? Leiterin: Ja. Durch Ihren Vater wissen wir viel über Sie. Jack: Ja? Was hat er Ihnen von mir erzählt? [Aufgebracht fährt er wieder zu Christian herum.] Was hast du ihnen erzählt, Dad? Dass dein Sohn es nicht so richtig drauf hat? Nicht so wie sein Vater? Dass mir der Wille fehlt, alles in den Griff zu kriegen? Mein Leben, meine Arbeit, dass mit meiner Frau?! Was hast du ihnen von meiner Frau erzählt?!! [Christian sagt kein Wort. Jack wird immer aufgebrachter. Fährt wieder zur Leiterin und dem Rest der Gruppe herum.] Wissen Sie, wie er sein Eheleben erträgt? Eine Flasche Scotch jeden Abend vor dem Essen. Leiterin: Ihr Vater hat seit 50 Tagen keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Wir sind sehr stolz auf ihn. Jack: [Lacht spöttisch, schüttelt den Kopf, geht wieder auf Christian los] Wow, Dad, ich frage mich, was dir geholfen hat, den Absprung zu schaffen? Meinst du, es könnte.. vielleicht eine neue Freundin sein, wäre das nicht möglich? Christian: Du wirst nicht so mit mir reden! Jack: Und du wirst nicht mit meiner Frau schlafen! Christian: Oh, Jack...Jack, ich bin dein Vater. Jack, bitte, lass es endlich ruhen. Doch Jack lässt es nicht ruhen, sondern stürzt sich außer sich vor Wut auf seinen Vater. Inselabschnitt Jack sitzt still in der Ecke seines Käfigs, als Juliet die Tür öffnet und mit dem Essen hereinkommt. Kaum hat sie ein paar Schritte getan, springt er auf, rennt zu ihr und packt sie, schnappt sich das Gerät, mit dem sie den Pfeil auf Sawyer abgeschossen hatte, greift nach einer spitzen Scherbe des zerbrochenen Tellers und presst sie gegen ihren Hals. Jack: Wo geht's hier raus? Juliet: Tu das nicht, Jack. Tu's nicht... Tu's nicht... Er schleift sie durch die Tür in einen dunklen, leeren Flur hinaus bis zu einer Tür mit einem Drehrad. Juliet: Nein, nein. Jack: Öffne die Tür. Juliet: Das geht nicht, das geht nicht, Jack. Wir sterben, wenn ich das tue! Jack: Du lügst mich an. Juliet: Das stimmt nicht. Das stimmt nicht! Jack: Öffne die Tür!! Juliet: Das geht nicht! Ich schwöre, das geht nicht! Da taucht plötzlich Henry hinter ihnen auf. Henry Gale: Sie sagt die Wahrheit, Jack. Jack fährt herum, packt Juliet fester, drückt die Scherbe tiefer in ihre Haut. Jack: Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde sie töten. Henry ist ganz ruhig. Henry Gale: Okay. Wenn du sie zwingst, die Tür zu öffnen, ist sie eh tot. Dann sind wir alle tot. Jack starrt ihn an. Überlegt verzweifelt, dann schubst er sie von sich und fängt an, an dem Rad der Tür zu drehen. Dahinter rumpelt und quietscht es. Henry und Juliet tauschen einen Blick. Und fangen beide an zu laufen. Henry schlüpft durch eine Tür und schließt sie rasch hinter sich. Schließt sie direkt vor Juliets Nase. Sie bleibt kurz erschrocken stehen, sieht sich hastig nach einer anderen Rettungsmöglichkeit um. Jack dreht weiter an dem Rad. Es knackt. Und plötzlich bricht ein Wasserschwall durch die Tür und reißt ihn um. Das Wasser kommt mit so viel Kraft in den Flur geströmt, daß Jack sich nicht mehr halten kann, mitgerissen wird. Auch Juliet wird umgeworfen, bekommt ein Rohr zu fassen und hält sich daran fest, erblickt eine weitere Tür. Juliet: Jack, hierher! Er kämpft sich mühsam durch die Wassermassen. Das Wasser bricht sich über ihnen, reißt sie immer wieder um. Doch gemeinsam können sie die Tür öffnen und sie hinter sich wieder schließen. Doch der Raum ist schon mit Wasser gefüllt. Wasser scheint von überall zu kommen. Juliet: Der Knopf! Jack: Was? Juliet: Der gelbe Knopf! Der Knopf! Er drückt den Knopf in der Wand. Der Wasserdruck lässt nach. Und als er sich wieder umdreht, versetzt Juliet ihm einen Kinnhaken. Jack fällt um, fällt ins Wasser, bleibt mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Juliet greift nach ihm, zerrt ihn an die Oberfläche, dreht ihn mit dem Gesicht nach oben, verdreht die Augen und hält ihn fest. Sawyer hockt dicht an das Käfiggitter gepresst am Boden und versucht mit einem Arm an einen großen, schmalen, runden Felsbrocken zu gelangen, der vor dem Käfig auf dem Boden liegt. Sawyer: Komm schon. Seine Fingerspitzen reichen kaum an ihn heran und er presst sich weiter und weiter gegen das Gitter, bekommt ihn schließlich zu fassen und holt ihn sich in den Käfig. Dann steht er auf, geht zu einem Tritthebel hinüber, legt den Strein darauf, so dass der Hebel gedrückt bleibt, geht zu dem roten Schalter mit dem Besteck hinüber, drückt drauf, worauf die Stimme ihm wieder „Warnung!“ entgegenbrüllt und wirft seinen Schuh gegen einen anderen Schalter. Ein Gratulationslied klingt laut auf und Sawyer reißt triumphierend seine Arme in die Luft. Die Stimme verkündet nun: „Belohnung!“ Es rattert ein wenig hinter der Betonmauer und Sawyer beugt sich erwartungsvoll näher an die Klappe heran. Sawyer: Geschafft, Doc Brown! Da fällt ein handgroßer fischförmiger Keks heraus. Und mehr nicht. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Hebt ihn auf. Und starrt ihn weiter an. Sawyer: Oh, was soll das. [Er starrt die Klappe an, dahinter rührt sich nichts mehr.Dann fällt plötzlich eine Ladung Trockenfutter heraus.] Wirklich unglaublich. Grimmig und fassungslos sieht Sawyer darauf hinunter, dann wieder auf den Fischkeks in seiner Hand. Beißt hinein. Verzieht das Gesicht. Als nächstes kommt Wasser durch das kleine halbverrostete Rohr gelaufen und Sawyer kniet sich hastig hin und trinkt gierig. Stimmen aus dem Hintergrund schrecken ihn auf. Tom: Und weitergehn. Er fährt herum und sieht Kate. Sie sieht furchtbar mitgenommen und verweint aus, immer noch im Sommerkleid, immer noch in Handschellen, wird von Tom und seinen Begleitern zu dem Käfig geführt, in dem vorher Karl gesessen hatte. Sawyer steht auf, starrt sie an, geht zum Gitter hinüber. Kate sieht ihn nicht an. Bleibt mit dem Rücken zum Gitter stehen, als Tom die Tür hinter ihr verschließt. Tom: Streck deine Hände durch das Gitter, dann nehm ich dir die Handschellen ab. Sie schließt kurz die Augen, versucht, nicht mehr zu weinen, ehe sie sich umdreht. Ihre Handgelenke sind blutverschmiert. Tom: Die scheuern ganz schön, die Dinger. Ich bring dir nachher was zum desinfizieren. Sawyer starrt zu ihr hinüber, doch sie weicht seinem Blick aus, dreht den Kopf zur Seite. Sawyer: [Zu Tom] Bring mir doch bitte einen Diwan. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, gleich noch einen Fön. Er grinst. Tom wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Kommt ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Hinter ihm wischt Kate hastig ihre Tränen ab. Tom: [Fröhlich.] Hey, du hast dir ja nen Fischkeks besorgt. Wie hast du das geschafft? Sawyer: Ich hab euren komplizierten Mechanismus geknackt. Tom: [Grinsend] Toll, die Bären konnten es nach zwei Stunden. Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Sawyer: [Etwas betroffen] Wie viele waren denn hier drin? Doch Tom antwortet nicht und verschwindet. Sawyer hört auf zu grinsen, sieht zu Kate hinüber. Sawyer: Alles okay, Sommersprosse? Sie versucht ihre Angst mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen und sich die Tränen zu verkneifen. Kate: Ja... bei dir? Sawyer: Hervorragend. Ich wollte deinen Käfig, aber was soll's... Er bemerkt erleichtert ihr Schmunzeln. Sawyer: Schönes Kleid... Kate: [Bitter] Ich hab's nicht freiwillig an. Sein Blick wird wieder ernst. Und besorgt. Sawyer: Hast du Hunger? Sie bemerkt den Keks in seiner Hand, nickt. Er streckt den Arm durch das Gitter und wirft ihr den Keks zu. Kate fängt ihn auf und beißt hungrig hinein. Sawyer beobachtet sie und sagt nichts mehr. Jack liegt auf dem Metalltisch in seiner Zelle. Von irgendwoher klingen walähnliche Geräusche hinein. Als er sich aufsetzt, bemerkt er Juliet hinter der Glaswand auf einem Stuhl. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch liegt eine Akte. Jack: Das ist ein Aquarium. Juliet: Wie bitte? Jack: Wofür ist das hier... für Haie? Juliet: Auch für Delfine. Jack: Wir sind unter Wasser, oder? Juliet: Ja. Jack: Ist das hier eine ihrer... Stationen... von dieser... DHARMA-Initiative? Juliet: Sie nannten sie "Die Hydra". Jack: Dann bist du mit deinen Leuten... sowas wie die Überbleibsel von denen? Juliet: Das ist vor langer Zeit gewesen. Es ist nicht wichtig, wer wir waren.. es ist nur wichtig, wer wir sind. Wir wissen ganz genau, wer du bist, Jack Shephard. Jack: Ihr wisst gar nichts von mir. Juliet: Du bist Wirbelsäulenchirurg und zwar im St. Sebastians Krankenhaus in Los Angeles. Ich weiß, dass du an der Columbia warst und dass du mit deinem Studium ein Jahr schneller fertig warst, als alle vor dir [Jack kann nicht glauben was er hört, rutscht vom Tisch herunter, bleibt vor ihm stehen und muss sich an ihm abstützen, während Juliet weiter und weiter seine Lebensgeschichte erzählt.] Ich weiß, dass du einmal verheiratet warst und ich weiß auch, dass du gegen die Scheidung gekämpft hast. Ich weiß vom Tod deines Vaters... Ich weiß davon, weil.. weil ich hier eine Kopie seines Autopsieberichts habe. Jack starrt sie an. Kann für einen Moment keine Worte finden. Jack: Woher... woher habt ihr den? Juliet: Wir haben ihn. Er starrt Juliet an, starrt die Akte an. Jack: Was ist das? Juliet: Das hier, Jack... [Sie klappt die Akte zu.] ist dein Leben. Jack: Ist das... steht da nur was über mich oder auch was über meine Familie drin? Meine.. meine Freunde? Juliet: So ziemlich über jeden steht hier was drin. Jack: Weißt du was über... [Er unterbricht sich, kann es kaum aussprechen.] über meine Ex-Frau? Juliet: Sarah. Jack lässt den Kopf sinken vor Fassungslosigkeit. Juliet: Ja, Jack. Wir wissen alles über sie. Was würdest du denn gerne von ihr wissen? Jack starrt auf die Tischplatte hinunter, unfähig, zu antworten. Rückblick Jack sitzt in einer Gefängniszelle, dem Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Der Wärter kommt und öffnet seine Tür. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] Fertigmachen zum Einschluss. Wärter: Shephard, jemand hat deine Kaution bezahlt. Als Jack nun wieder auf freiem Fuß aber noch im Gefängnis um eine Ecke biegt und gerade seinen Ehering wieder aufsetzt, sieht er Sarah dort im Flur warten. Jack: Woher wusstest du.. Sarah: Dein Dad hat es mir gesagt. [Er senkt den Kopf, sie sucht nach Worten.] Da.. wartet ein Taxi auf dich. Also dann.. leb' wohl. [Damit wendet sie sich ab und geht. Jack sieht ihr einen Moment nach.] Als Sarah durch die Tür nach draußen tritt, weint sie. Kaum steht sie auf der Straße, ist Jack schon hinter ihr. Jack: Sarah! Sarah: [Ohne sich umzudrehen] Was?! Bei einem nahe geparkten Wagen steht ein Mann. Jacks Blick fällt auf ihn. Jack: Ist das dein Freund? Sie dreht sich zu ihm herum. Sarah: Wieso ist dir das so wichtig? Jack: Es ist einfach so. Sarah: Dadurch ändert sich doch nichts. Jack: Hör zu, ich muss es wissen! Ich will wissen, wer es ist. Sarah: Es spielt keine Rolle, wer es ist. Es kommt darauf an, wer du nicht bist. [Jack schluckt. Sarah ist wieder den Tränen nahe. Auch er hat Tränen in den Augen.] Jack... dein Vater... als er mich angerufen hat... damit ich dir helfe... da war er so betrunken, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. [Jack wendet sich ab, versucht, nicht zu weinen.] Du musst es positiv sehen. Du kannst wieder was in Ordnung bringen. Er senkt den Blick, will etwas sagen, doch sie wendet sich um und geht zu dem am Auto wartenden Mann hinüber. Inselabschnitt Zurück in seiner Zelle auf der Insel starrt Jack noch immer mitgenommen und den Tränen nahe vor sich hin. Juliet: Jack... Jack, was würdest du gerne von ihr wissen? Für einen langen Moment sagt er nichts. Jack: Ist sie... ist sie zufrieden? Juliet lächelt. Juliet: Ja, Jack. Sie ist sehr zufrieden. Jack senkt den Kopf und fängt an zu weinen. Juliet beobachtet ihn einen Moment lang, dann steht sie auf. Juliet: Ich würde dir jetzt gerne was zu Essen bringen und auch Wasser. Aber diesmal muss klar sein, dass du keine Dummheiten machst. Kann ich dir vertrauen, Jack? Er nickt langsam. Juliet: Du musst dich nur mit dem Rücken zur Wand setzen, bitte. Langsam geht Jack zur Wand hinüber und setzt sich. Juliet verlässt den Raum. Draußen im Flur steht Henry. Henry Gale: Gut gemacht, Juliet. Sie wirft ihm einen langen, reglosen Blick zu. Juliet: Danke, Ben. Und geht an ihm vorbei. Henry/Ben sieht ihr nach und lächelt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte